deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Der Purple Ist Dank/Tier's Death Battle Fanon Abridged
Tier shadow warp aqua.jpg|Title Card Tier aqua shadow.JPG|Egg Waffles are the best in the world! Warpsmommy.jpg|Tier is Warp's Mama Arachlearnsfromtier.JPG|When a man and his hand love each other very much... Dontmesswithtier.JPG|Never Mess with Tier or DIE! Bowtothepungoddess.jpg|Bow Down to the Pun Goddess or DIE! Addressherordie.JPG|Address her as Tier-sama or DIE! Derpstrikesback.JPG|Pun Wars Episode 5: The Derpurple Strikes Back Scarediamnot.JPG|Tier's Never Scared Alt itwasshortlived.JPG|#GetRektQuant Eeffedupfamilytree.JPG|A family more confusing than the JoJos Background It is the year 2015, the month of August. During the mid-late weeks of August, User:Tierhalibelbrylle created an image that would jump start the creation of a whole series of images that featured Death Battle Fanon Wiki Users (that Tier knows well) in what was to be called the "Death Battle Fanon Abridged" series. At one point (on the day that was August 20/21th, 2015), Tier wanted to somehow show the rest of the wiki her creation other than through her own profile wall. So she wanted to do a blog with her created pictures so far. However, she couldn't properly use blogs on her phone so she asked for help. No one really answered but User:Derpurple offered though remarked that he doesn't like doing them. However, he finally gave in and now he is here writing this and stuff. THE END! Characters & Roles (Unofficial) *Tierhalibelbrylle: Main Character (Represented by Medaka Kurokami from Medaka Box) *Shadow7615: Main Character (Represented by Suzaku Kururugi from Code Geass) *Aqua-pineapple-princess: Main Character (Represented by Blake from RWBY recently) *WarpStar930: Main Character (Represented by Generic Neko Guy) *Derpurple: Recurring Character/Victim of PUN-ishment (Represented by Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Ahomeschoolingroudon: Some dude (Represented by Pip from Hellsing series) *ArachnoGia: Character who likes his hands (Represented by Jelal from Fairy Tail -wants to be Simon the Digger-) *Dbfan and critic: Character who messes with Tier-sama (Represented by Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail) *MastaChief2003: Character who fights Tier-sama (Represented by Master Chief from the Halo Franchise) *Quauntonaut: Character who got captured by Tier-sama (Represented by Mewtwo from PokéMon Franchise) *ParaGoomba348: Set to appear as Character who ??? (Represented by ??? -wants to be Lancer from Fate/Stay Night-) *AgentHoxton: Set to appear as Character who ??? (Represented by ???) *DanganPersona: Set to appear as Character who ??? (Represented by ???) *More to come I guess Users Who Want to Appear (NOTE: I cannot guarantee that the people listed here will become apart of the main cast or even make an appearance, for that is Tier's choice and not mine. I just archive this stuff) *Grnmachine1: Wants to be a Male Inkling from Splatoon *GameboyAdv: Wants to be Robin from Teen Titans *ImagoDesattrolante: Wants to be Ajimu Najimi from Medaka Box *Blade0886: Wants to be Yu Tendo from BeyBlade *PuasLuisZX: Wants to be Pit from Kid Icarus *Timefreezer4: Wants to be a clock or character with a clockhead *MagicRock: Wants to be King Dedede from the Kirby Franchise *Metal Mario875: Wants to be Dimentio from Super Paper Mario *Ytmcztmc: Sho Minazuki from Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Number of Appearances (Order of Greatest to Least) *Tier: 9 *Derp: 3 *Shadow: 2 *Aqua: 2 *Dbfan: 2 *Warp: 1 *Groudon: 1 *Arachno: 1 *Masta: 1 *Quant: 1 Category:Blog posts